


TALK ME DOWN

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Songfic, They Finally Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TALK ME DOWN

_I want to sleep next to you, but that’s all I want to do right now. I want to come home to you, but home is just a room full of my safest sounds._

Stiles was shaking on the couch.

The nightmare was back, and this time he was all alone in the basement, and all he could do was think about how Derek would hold him when he had the nightmare.

He wanted to crawl into the bed next to Derek, fall asleep to the steady sound of his breathing, of his heartbeat.

He wanted to come home after class to find Derek sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart with Cora and Laura.

He knew he needed to do something to get Derek to forgive himself, he knew he needed to.

But he didn’t know what.

_You know that I can’t trust myself with my 3 AM shadow, I’d rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone._

Stiles’ brain was running at one million miles per hour, rushing through everything he’d done, said, everything Derek had done or said.

They were a goddamn mess.

He was practically nothing without Derek, he couldn’t confront his nightmares or anything else without his boyfriend.

If they were still together.

 _So come over now, and talk me down_.

He started writing a text to Derek.

**come home, please. i miss you so much. – s**

**Seen 11:42 PM**

_I wanna hold hands with you, but that’s all I wanna do right now. I wanna be close to you, because your hands and lips still know their way around_.

Stiles started thinking again (which is very un-recommended) and thought about how close to Derek he was before this whole ordeal.

He wanted to be like that again, go on dumb dates to the carnival, make out on the ferris wheel and share a cone of cotton candy.

He wanted to be close to him again.

_Talk me down._

Derek walked into the loft where Stiles was laying on the couch.

He was curled up in a ball, crying and Derek wanted to reach out and stroke his hair, tell him it would be alright.

“D-Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold me.”


End file.
